Safe and Sound
by Dr. Pepper Geek
Summary: A bit of an AU starting after 'Broken'. Most events are the same with new ones. A few OC's and many ships ahead! The story is much better than this summary I promise.
1. At the Beginning

**A/N: For some of you, you see this familiar title. I decided to discontinue the xover of Safe and Sound, I was not happy with the direction I was heading so here we have a restart of it completely OUAT focused with some familiar faces. And just for easy sake, if you'd want, you can picture Sophia's parents as Stana and Nathan and her sister as Molly Quinn. It doesn't matter to me but you're welcome to do that if it makes it easier on you. :) Anyways, so without further ado, Safe and Sound.**

* * *

_Two months ago:_

"_Who's that?" Emma asked, nudging Henry. Emma was picking Henry up from school, Regina tied up with work, so she reluctantly let her do so. Emma motioned over to a girl, long, voluminous, red hair, hunched over a journal while a guy next to her sat with a guitar in his lap chatting with friends._

_Henry looked at the girl, studying her, "hmmm I don't know, the only red head in my book was Ariel."_

"_So that's the little mermaid but she has… feet." Emma gave him a look of confusion, curling her lip up._

_Henry shook his head, "there's hair dye in this world, Emma, her hair looks like a red velvet cupcake, not natural red hair."_

_Did Emma just get schooled by her son? She sighed, "well, then who could she be?"_

"_Here, all I know is that her name is Sophia, there was a Sophia in my book but no one has the same name here in Storybrooke as they did in the Enchanted Forest."_

_Emma just played along, brushed back some of her blonde hair, "okay, well who was Sophia in the book?"_

"_A queen, I'd have to go back and look, that's a big book, Emma I haven't read it all you know." _

"_Fair enough, kid, c'mon let's get you home before your mom calls out a police search for you." Emma placed her hand on her son's back and led him to her yellow bug._

Present day

Emma leaned down and pressed a kiss to her son's forehead, a rush of rainbow colored light pulsed around them, wind rushing through everyone's hair and clothing.

"You did it," Madame Superior said after a moment of silence.

Emma looked at her with a confused expression on her face. The room became overwhelming, Regina babbling to Henry about really loving him before running out in tears. Emma couldn't believe it was all real, just last night she had fought dragons. She fought a dragon, with a sword, did it that really transpire? She asked herself. She looked down at her son, happy that he was actually alive. She hugged him close and kissed his head.

"So we built a fortress of red bricks and ladders." Sophia sang to herself. She tapped her foot to the beat as the music blasted into her ears. She looked through her physics book and highlighted her notes here and there. There was a knock at her bedroom door. She looked up to find it open, when did that happen? Her boyfriend Ty stood there with a stupid grin on his face. "Hey," she said as she stood up, she walked over to him, her red curls bouncing back and forth across her shoulders. She kissed him gently, "what brings you…" Air rushed past them, nearly knocked Sophia off balance and right into Ty. He caught her, when she looked up at him it was looking at the same person but yet a different person. One she hadn't seen in 28 years. "Tybalt?" She asked tentatively.

"Sophia!" He hugged her tight and spun her around, he sat her down, "but what?" He asked. She silenced him with a kiss.

She gripped onto the lapels of his jacket and looked sternly into his eyes, "I don't know but I have to find her you know."

"I know." He sighed.

"She could give us answers, Ty."

"How do you even know she's here? You've never seen her."

"I can feel it. She's here somewhere." Sophia reassured and kissed him quickly before running over and getting her bag and heading out the door, down the steps and down her front door.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was short but if ff is cooperating there should be another chapter for you to read that's a bit longer already. Reviews are always appreciated! :D**


	2. Til the Casket Drops

**A/N: Alright so my dad almost forced me to get off the comp last night so I couldn't upload this but low and behold! Chapter 2! I don't really know where I'm going with this for right now, aka I don't know where I'm gonna start straying from canon complete, possibly the Doctor or even the Cricket Game. I don't know but I do know I do want events of the Cricket Game in this fic so I may stray from canon then but who knows. Thanks for reading this! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

As the Charmings gathered in the middle of the street (a bit of an unsafe place to have a family reunion mind you) Snow looked around at everyone, Red's words getting to her. Archie started running towards them, explaining a mob was headed to Regina's and how Doctor Whale got a bunch of people wanting to kill her.

As they rushed off, Sophia was not far behind them, wondering what the hell was going on. She quickly followed behind all the way to Miffin Street. She saw the mob in front of a large white house. Wait… She froze; she was at the back of the crowd, trying to fight her way through it to see what was happening beyond the angry mob. Sophia finally shoved her way to the middle. Everyone was shouting as someone was pressed against the pillar of the house. Charming shoved who was shoving the person off and started yelling that's when she saw her.

Her hair was shorter and she certainly wasn't wearing a ridiculously regal dress but it was black. Some things never changed. Sophia realized just how rowdy the crowd was beginning to get as Snow White bargained killing her wasn't the answer. She needed to shut them up. She shot her hand in the air, two fingers pointed up, stuck together, her pointer and middle, a bolt of loud crackling lightning shot from her fingers, there that quieted them. She couldn't believe she had her magic back, she didn't know if she had so she just took the chance. The purple smoke that had rolled in minutes before must have meant something having to do with magic. A similar rush of smoke had rolled over the many hills of the Enchanted Forest causing the curse that landed everyone here after all.

Everyone had stopped shouting yes, but in fact looking at her with bewilderment. She slowly stepped forward, no one having any problem from staying the hell away from her. She stepped up onto the porch of the house on shaky legs. "Snow… is right. Killing Regina will never be the answer. If you killed her in such heinous you're no better than her and I'm sure years down the road when you tell your children of how you defeated the famous evil queen, telling them you quickly and cold heartedly executed her within minutes of the curse breaking wouldn't be quite exciting. She's cause us far too much pain and suffering, trapping us here till a savior broke the curse for her to just have her life ended so pathetically."

"Who the hell are you!?" Someone shouted from the back.

"Why should we trust you? You have magic! And the Queen doesn't! How is that possible?" Another said.

Sophia sucked in a deep breath and a whirl of purple smoke surrounded her, when the smoke cleared, her hair was dark brown, down in straggly curls, a crown anointed her head, a regal brown and white dress with a sweetheart neckline, going straight down and surrounded her feet in a train of dress was on her body now, not the jeans, blouse and jacket she had previously on, it had a lace bodice with dangling necklaces. The moment she was fully revealed some people in the subject bowed, she waved them to stand up, Sophia swallowed, "I am Queen Sophia, I have just as much authority as Snow and James do. You will listen to me." She said in a commanding voice she hadn't had to use in 28 years. The purple smoke appeared again and her appearance returned to normal, except, her red hair turned to its natural brown.

All the while, Regina Mills's face turned from a look of satisfaction to a look of utter horror at the sight of her old friend… enemy… she didn't know what to quite call her. But regardless, this was not what she needed right now.

xxxx

As they locked Regina into the cell, Snow walked over to Sophia and looked at her with concern, "using magic twice in front of everyone?"

"What?" She asked as if it was no big deal.

"Do you realize, with how much Regina abused magic, they're hardly going to trust you?"

"Oh please Snow, be real, I have loyal subjects in this town and it's no hidden fact Regina trained me." She sighed and put a hand on her hip, the other running through her long brown hair.

Snow sighed, "alright, but be careful how you use it. You scared the hell out of everyone when you shot the lightning bolt out of your fingers."

"I thought it was pretty freaking awesome." Sophia said and chuckled, "but I won't I promise, defensive magic, my dear. Scouts honor." She held up three fingers stuck together and Snow ducked, "I'm not going to do it again after you just told me not to! You have such little faith in me, White." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, what are we going to do about who watches Regina?"

"I could." Sophia shrugged her shoulder and looks were given, "what? Really you don't trust me with her?" She sighed. "Well we could always draw straws…" She suggested.

"What so you could magically draw the short one? I don't think so." Charming shook his head. "We have things to do."

Sophia glared at him, "I don't appreciate the tone, Charming." She sighed, "if you have things to do, then why I can't here and watch Regina?"

"Because it's creepy to have someone watch you." Sophia heard Regina mumble under her breath. Her lip curled up in a smile and she quickly refocused.

"Because," Charming said, "you probably have family of your own to go find."

"I suppose." She sighed. She looked at Regina with a longing look and shook her head, walking out with the rest of them.

xxxx

A little bit later, Sophia was talking things over with her parents, trying to get everything straight with them when her cell buzzed. It was Snow, they were headed back to the station and she wanted to know if Sophia wanted to come. She texted back yes and Sophia told her family she'd be back soon. That's when the lights started flickering, panic rose inside Sophia, she was the only one in her family with magic, her fingers went to the horse necklace that dangled around her neck and went to the window overlooking their front yard from their living room, "what the?..."

She saw the wind pick up rapidly outside, blowing everything out of sorts, she knew those signs. A wraith. "Stay inside, I freaking mean it." She disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving her family completely and utterly confused. Sophia reappeared at the station just as the Charmings rushed in and nearly barreled her over, that's when she saw it, the wraith trying to suck the life out Regina. But… how did she get marked? As far as they knew, a wraith wasn't even IN town. What the hell?

Snow reacted quickly to the situation, grabbing a lighter and an aerosol can and quickly used it on the wraith, near shoving it out the window. Regina collapsed to the ground and Sophia rushed over to her, scooping her up like a baby and hugging her tight, she almost lost her.

Sophia buried her face into Regina's shoulder, she still smelled the same. She pulled back and pulled Regina fully to her feet, the woman rested heavily against her, Sophia didn't blame her; you try having the life sucked out of you and see if you're able to stand up straight. Regina gently shrugged Sophia off her, only holding onto her wrist. Regina rested against the girl and the cell bars as the Charmings bickered about what to do with her.

"You cannot honestly be seriously about letting the wraith have her." Sophia interjected, "no, she's not going to die. Emma's right, for Henry's sake she's not dying." _'And for my sake too.'_ Sophia said to herself.

Snow glared, "you both can't be serious." She crossed her arms over her chest and put her weight on one foot, "come on."

So they kept her alive.

Sophia had to get back to her family, reminding the Charmings she'd know if something back happened to Regina she _would_ hurt them. As she left Emma looked at her mother with a confused expression, "who is she? How do you two know each other? Through Regina?"

Snow played with the hem of her pink shirt and sighed, "She was Regina's lady in waiting a long time ago, for two years before my father died. She saw through Regina's façade, somehow, I don't know and I don't think I want to find out but they were extremely close, like a sister relationship and well, after my father died, Regina continued down her path of hatred and destruction and I guess Sophia couldn't handle that because she left and the next day Regina just went crazy and threw things, afterwards I never heard a word about her, mostly because I was you know, on the run after the Huntsman let me go." Snow took in a deep breath, "afterwards, Sophia tried offering her help once James and I took back our kingdom but a lot of people didn't trust her, given that she not only learned magic from Regina but they were so close that maybe betraying Regina had been an act to Sophia could I don't know, get us to trust her so Regina could know all our moves. I knew that she was honest and true when she offered her help, but we couldn't take it, we couldn't jeopardize anything."

Emma listened to her mother speak and sighed, this was a lot to take in. "So why do you trust her now?"

"I don't. But she's the only one with magic, that doesn't have an ulterior motive to use it. Gold or Regina could easily use magic to kill any one of us but because of Sophia's heart, I know she would never do that, despite having the magical means to do so. She may have been Regina's lady in waiting but I spent quite a lot of time with her as well. I was often left under Regina's watchful eye as well as my lady's maids so Regina could guide me for when I one day ascend the throne, Sophia was always around, keeping her eye on Regina."

"But…" Emma started, "that girl can't possibly be over what, eighteen? When I was eighteen I barely knew what to do with myself, hell when I was eighteen I was knocked up. I don't see her pregnant, so how is she so mature?"

"Girls grow up a lot faster in our world, Emma. Just as in the medieval times of this world, girls were often married with possibly three children by the time they're Sophia's age. Especially ones that come from royalty. Had Sophia not gone to be Regina's lady in waiting, she would have been married a lot faster and possibly had children by the time the curse was cast." Snow began to speak but James interjected.

"We can explain the rest later but for right now we have a wraith to deal with, right?"

"Right." Snow said.

All the while, Regina heard every single word. And they acted like she wasn't even there.

* * *

**A/N: So umm I'll actually get around to FTL flashbacks that depict some of things that Snow described and also a very angsty flashback that explains how they became so close. Basically Regina+a lot of alcohol isn't a good thing, and not in a bubbly drunk kind of way. xD But Anyways, thanks for reading and always reviews are appreciated. **

**Mari  
**


	3. Just Give Me a Reason

**A/N: Hi there! I'm so sorry for the delay on this I've had serious writers block and school has been hectic but I'm back and with tons of fresh ideas for this fic. For those who haven't seen Oz: The Great and Powerful, you may want to hold off reading this till you've seen it. Hehe that's the catch, I'm obsessed/in love with that movie and it sorta helped me get over my writer's block so... I kinda crossed it over a bit. Hehe? I hope you guys enjoy the chapter though. :) It's a long one!**

* * *

"Where are they?" Charming stormed to Regina; he got right in her face, tears were streaming down his face. His families had just been with him and then were stolen from him, because of magic.

"I don't know." Regina yelled. "I don't know." She said in a softer tone the second time.

Sophia, having been thrown by the winds and ruckus cause by the wraith, picked herself off the floor just in time to watch Regina being caught by Henry as she magically held Charming against the wall in now 3D vines from the wallpaper. She stayed back; she needed to wait till Regina was the last one in the room, other than her. Once the room cleared, Sophia walked to her friend, "Regina."

She turned around, rage in her eyes, they softened only slightly when she realized was there. Within seconds Regina's hand raised and flung Sophia across the room and against the wall. She saw her fall with a thud and pick herself back up.

"Regina, knocking me down isn't going to do anything. Please, stop using magic for once and just listen to me. We can get Henry back, the right way. Just stop using magic please."

"NO! Enough, Sophia, your naïve teenage advice does not work in the adult world!" She screamed, "I just want my son. I don't care the stakes. I want to be happy and having Henry back will make me happy!" And then, she broke. Regina fell to a crumpled heap on the ground and Sophia rushed to her, she wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on top of Regina's.

Sophia remembered the last time she held her like this, no, she couldn't think of that night. Now was not the time. She rocked Regina back and forth and rubbed her back, letting her cry it all out.

* * *

David had called Sophia while she was at lunch, telling her it was probably a good idea for them to work things out. She agreed and met him at the station after school. She walked in and threw her backpack in an empty chair and crossed her arms over her chest, "yes?"

"Sophia." David said and clasped his hands together, "I know you and Regina are friends… but your magic is powerful, and good. We need that right now. Especially with Snow and Emma gone." David sighed, "we don't know what Regina could do in order to get Henry back or what Rumplestilskin may do to double cross us."

"So I'm like your spy or something?" She asked, her brow furrowed into a look of disapproval.

David shook his head, "no not at all. Just, maybe with Regina having someone, she may not actually try anything too dangerous to get Henry back."

"Or, you know, since she has legal claim to him, you could you know, stop kidnapping him and let him go back to living with her."

"That, we both is not going to happen." David grimaced; her stare was a bit threatening. Maybe he should resolve this and now. "I know that in our world, we never quite accepted you as wanting to help in the fight to do something about the curse, because of your association with Regina but now, now maybe you could use that to our advantage."

"I'm not using my friendship with Regina to make sure your precious order is kept. I'll do what I can to help her redeem herself. I know the girl that's deep down inside her. You all are the one that made her who she is." Sophia said with conviction. "You'll need to find another puppet, Charming." Sophia began to turn to leave.

"Sophia, wait!" He yelled, "Wait."

"What?" She asked, turning back around.

"Organize a town meeting with me."

"On one condition."

"What?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"You let Regina see Henry."

"No." He said, waving his hand in a motion of disapproval.

"I'll supervise the visit." She tried to compromise with the man, but who knew what he could be thinking.

David contemplated for a minute, he would have to take it into more consideration and of course consult Henry on it but it did sound like a fair deal. And, it was better than making a deal with Rumplestilskin. "Deal." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Deal." She shook his hand in return, a small smirk formed on her lips.

* * *

_Two months ago:_

"_You don't have a choir teacher?" Mary Margaret asked as she walked down the hallways with Sophia. Mary Margaret had come to the high school wing of Storybrooke Academy to have a meeting with an administrator, getting all her post-jailing things sorted out. She was just coming out of the meeting when she ran into the red headed teenager, literally._

_They had picked up their own things respectively and both women apologized to the other profusely and laughed it off later. As they had walked down the hallway, Sophia brought up how basically, their fourth period had turned into a study hall, and they had never had a teacher really be in there. For some reason, their teacher quit, and no one ever replaced them._

"_Hmm…" Mary Margaret thought out loud, "let me talk to some people, see if I can get them to find someone. You all need guidance and structure in that class, or else a good percentage of you probably won't learn anything." She placed hand on Sophia's arm gently and smiled, "leave it to me."_

* * *

Present Day:

Ty waited patiently for his girlfriend, no wife, no girlfriend, what was she exactly? Yes, they were in fact legally married back in their world, they both had found their rings, but were they husband and wife here as well? Or were they still boyfriend and girlfriend? He had hoped that maybe, they were husband and wife so her parents didn't exactly frown upon him sleeping over, even when they did just that, sleep.

Sophia walked out of the classroom and turned to see her boyfriend standing there, "oh hey, you waited for me?"

"You're my wife, of course I did." He leaned down and pecked her lips, "everything go okay?" He asked.

Sophia sighed, "Yeah, Ms. Pastors I guess has just been edgy since the curse broke. I don't know why. Maybe, she's looking for someone and can't find them."

"Maybe we should ask Prince James to help her out. He seems to have no problem in finding someone." Ty laughed.

"Oh haha, that's cute. Besides, he's only good at finding his wife which should mean and quick and speedy return to Storybrooke for Snow and Emma!" Sophia said with glee. She giggled and pecked his lips once more before grabbing his hand and dragging him to her next class.

* * *

_Two Months Ago:_

"_Why would you have her get us a teacher? We were doing just fine without one!" A girl said._

"_Yeah! I was good with having this class to do the homework I didn't do last night." A guy said._

"_Guys, guys, guys! Will you calm down? I'm sure that should Ms. Blanchard find a teacher, he or she is probably well qualified for it!" She claimed, "just calm down, alright? I think it's a good thing we may actually learn stuff in here."_

"_You're only saying that because you have the best voice in the class." The same girl from earlier said and crossed her arms._

"_Actually I don't, I can't sing very high, I can just hit really long notes really well. I'm well into an alto range, I can't go above a high A at all." Sophia replied, countering her._

"_Well that's good to know for when I organize you by range." A voice said from behind them. Sophia turned around to see a woman, much similarly dressed as Ms. Blanchard with a short, blonde pixie cut with two bags on her shoulders, one that was her purse and the other assumingly had teaching materials in it._

_Mary Margaret stood next to the woman, encouragingly pushing her into the room slowly. "This is Annie Pastors, your new choral director." Mary Margaret said._

_The woman waved sheepishly to the students and Sophia took her seat and looked at the woman, she only hoped she could do the job. They had been without guidance for so long that maybe this wasn't even a choir anymore._

_Sophia wrapped her arms around her middle and cocked her head to the side, this woman could pull them back together as a choir, couldn't she?_

* * *

Present Day:

"Sophia I'm not going to have a man that was a parent for all of five minutes dictate when he thinks it's best I see my son." Regina shook her head and pressed her hands into the counter.

They were in Regina's kitchen; Sophia had come over to tell of her deal she made with David and Regina was having nothing of it.

"Regina, I suggested the days." This softened Regina's hard features and she nodded slowly, finally agreeing.

"Alright, but you have to promise me that he won't take back this deal." Her lips pressed firmly together in a tight line.

"I swear. I'll make sure of it." Sophia said with confidence. Sophia went around the center and hugged her friend. "I know we're trying to get back to what our friendship was and I'm so sorry about all that's happened Regina." She pulled back slightly to look at her.

"I know." She said simply, her voice was hoarse, "and I'm glad I have someone to help me be better, for Henry." Regina pulled Sophia close once more and rubbed her back comfortingly. A smile formed on Regina's lips and she felt good inside, "you should get back, I hope you don't mind if I skip the town meeting, I don't think many people there will be too fond of my presence."

Sophia nodded, she understood Regina's apprehension to go, "I'll bring Henry by for your time with him afterwards though, if that's alright with you." She told her.

"Yes, that's alright." She nodded and broke the hug, "I will see you this evening then?"

Sophia confirmed, "You will." With that she left and made her way to town hall for the meeting.

* * *

Practically everyone was there. Her parents, her sister, Henry, David, Red, Granny, the dwarves. Everyone except Emma, Regina, and Snow from what she could see and they all had decently valid reasons for their lack of attendance, two in another world, the other one hated by most of the people in there.

Ty walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek, "are you ready to do this?" He asked. He knew about how when Henry dreamed, he met a girl, Aurora, who had told them about Cora's hunt for Regina and her determination to make it to Storybrooke. He knew it made his wife very worried and he didn't like seeing her like this.

Sophia bit her lip and merely nodded. She could do this, she was a queen in another realm for goodness sake. She commanded a kingdom, so why couldn't she command the attention of a hundred or so people. She also had David's help, which put her mind at ease in some way. He was more authoritative that she was. He could grab their attention, should she lose it.

David stood up on the small stage no higher than two feet off the ground and yelled for everyone to settle down. They did and Sophia stood up next to him on the stage. She was nervous, more than anything she just wanted things sorted, Snow and Emma home, and things back to normal. School was even weird, all her teachers and classmates were on edge about finding their families despite efforts by the townspeople, Red, David, herself and others, that were made to help find family members and get them back together.

She looked at David, he motioned to her, telling her she had the floor and she cleared her throat. "For those of you, who do not know, namely those who weren't residents of Wonderland, the Queen of Hearts, Cora, Regina's mother, is trying to find her way to Storybrooke after being trapped, by the curse, in what's left of our land.

While most of our land was destroyed, a small part stayed intact, freezing in time, just as we were throughout the 28 years of the curse. This is where Cora remained till the curse was broken and now that it is, she's going to do everything to see her daughter. She is a vicious witch, evil beyond even Regina. If you think she's bad, her mother makes her look moral.

I do not wish to frighten you, but I do wish to forewarn you. We have many possibilities of making sure Cora does not come to Storybrooke. They are preliminary and are being worked on as we speak. Also, I am working very hard with Regina, to ensure, should her mother come, she does not fall into her clutches. We don't need another evil witch reeking havoc on us. One evil against two good, Cora versus Regina and I should be fair game because Cora is a very powerful witch, I will give her that, and so it's far better than..."

"How can we trust Regina just isn't manipulating you? And how can we trust your magic is good!?" Someone shouted from the crowd.

Sophia sighed and refocused, "Regina isn't manipulating me, I've seen sides of her, true and good sides, that she hopes will shine through. She's trying to change for her son, for the time being please give her the benefit of the doubt. As for me, my motives are good, it's your own opinion whether you trust me or not. But there is such a thing as good magic, the dwarves make it, the fairies use it, and some witches have it as well. It's not whether or not you were born dark or light but it is how you use the magical abilities given. I have chosen light and I'm not changing my alignment."

David stepped in, "and if we have Regina on our side, that just means the more protection we have from Cora." He sighed, "it also means we may get Snow and Emma back quicker, given her knowledge of magic." David hoped that he was right but he could never be too sure, especially with Regina.

A man slowly stood up from the audience, "I don't think Cora is the only evil witch you're going to have to worry about."

His comment made the hair stand up on the back of Sophia's neck, what did he mean by that? "Excuse me, sir, but what do you mean by that?" She took an involuntary half step back.

"I mean that there are two powerful witches that could possibly be plotting together as we speak, especially with magic returning, it restored them and their powers." He pushed his hands into his pockets and sighed heavily.

"And how would you know this?" She asked, still very confused. Her eyes were full of concern and her mouth was twisted into a slight O.

"Because I know them. I fought to keep them out of my city a very long time ago. They were banished to the outskirts of Oz but now I'm assuming they're working to enact their revenge."

Sophia eyebrows rose and her jaw dropped, "But that would mean you're the..."

"He's the Wizard of Oz!" Henry said from his seat. He jumped up with excitement, "he's the Wizard of Oz, Sophia. The witches he's talking about are..."

"The Wicked Witch of the West and her sister, yeah, kid I kinda figured." She cocked her head to the side and slowly made her way down to the floor, she walked towards the wizard and looked at him, "would you help us? You're the wizard after all..." She needed help, the more the merrier, especially with two more witches possibly wanting to destroy anything in their path.

"I'm not a real wizard, I think we both know that." He shook his head, "here, and back there I'm simply Oscar Diggs, carnival magician turned figurehead of the Wizard of Oz, quite literally. I don't have magic here and I didn't have magic there." Oscar sighed, "I was glad I could do what I did for the people of Oz but I honestly couldn't be much help to you other than creating maybe diversions should battle break out."

"We'll keep you in mind," Sophia smiled sweetly; she was partially disappointed he couldn't be of much help but maybe he could when push came to shove. She began to turn around when he spoke again.

"But I do know of someone who could help you. She's a witch as well."

Sophia whipped back around, her curls bouncing insanely with her, "who?"

"My wife, Glinda. She and I were completely separated by the curse I haven't been able to find her. But she was the Good Witch of the South, before the curse. She and I had been married in secret, me supposed to be dead and all. But she's a very good and powerful witch who may be willing to help you." Oscar explained, he had a sad look on his face, like he wanted to help them, but bringing up his wife only made him want to crawl into bed and sleep till a new curse hit.

Sophia frowned, she couldn't believe that he still hadn't found his wife. "I will help you find your wife, regardless if she'll help us." Sophia placed a hand on his arm, "I promise."


	4. Hey Soul Sister

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope this wasn't too long of a wait for you! Here is chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it. I'm not sure when chapter five will be out cause I'm going a little dry for ideas but if you have any suggestions feel free to leave me a review with your suggestion for chapter 5 and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

After the meeting, Sophia went over to her parents. Her mother held her father's hand; she was stroking his thumb with her own and she looked up at her daughter. "Hey."

Sophia smiled at her mother, "hey mom." She sat down in the seat next to her, "I did okay, right?" She asked.

"Of course, baby, you were great. Like the wise and noble queen I remember you to be." She wrapped an arm around her daughter and squeezed gently. She indeed was very proud of her daughter.

Sophia smiled softly at her mother, "thanks, mom. Dad, what did you think?" She asked and looked past her mother and at her father.

"You did good, princess, or well queen." Her father laughed and threw his head back.

Sophia smiled and stood up, she leaned down and kissed her parents on the cheek and hugged her sister who sat next to them, "I have to take Henry to Regina's so I will see you at home."

"Be careful driving sweetheart." Her mother said.

"Alright." She went over to Henry and placed a hand on his arm and he stood. They went out to her car and he got in the passenger's seat and she got in the driver's. Henry's book sat in his lap as Sophia looked over at the quiet boy.

* * *

"Sophia?" Henry piped up about a minute into the drive to Regina's home on Miffin Street.

Sophia glanced over at the young boy, "yes Henry?" She asked.

"Why are you friends with my mom? I mean she's evil, she's been evil since you've known her." He was confused, if his mom was evil, then how could she have a friend who was good?

Sophia was silent for a moment before she formed her answer, "because, your mother, she wasn't completely evil yet. She was just in a very dark place when I met her. I saw the woman she was before she was even in that dark place. She let me see the person she truly is deep down. She wants me to help her redeem herself, for you. She really loves you. She wants to be better for you." Sophia explained and pulled onto Miffin St. "And now she wants to use her magic for good. To help stop Cora. Who is very bad news." She warned.

"But what about the other witches?"

"Didn't one die?" She asked. Sophia's mind immediately went to the 1939 MGM movie.

Henry gave her a look, "no, not according to my book. The books and movie have it wrong. The sisters' names are Theodora and Evanora." He started, opening his book, "Theodora was a very neutral person. She just wanted peace. Evanora was the royal advisor and always was jealous of Glinda, the Wizard of Oz's wife. Back before he came to Oz, the king was killed and Glinda was blamed and exiled to the Dark Forest," he pressed his finger onto the page and started skimming. "When the Wizard came there was this big battle and he faked his death so the witches would leave them alone for a while. It worked and then it said that Glinda and him were married in secret and they remained in a secret relationship, even after Dorathy came and went, till the curse of course."

"So he didn't float back to Kansas in a hot air balloon?" She was utterly confused, way to get it wrong movies.

Henry shook his head, "no he continued to serve the people of Oz as an omniscient spirit when he was really still alive all along."

"I guess now they know he wasn't really dead." She said as she pulled into Regina's driveway.

"Yeah." He shrugged and closed his book. She pulled the car to a stop and parked it. Sophia got out and let Henry out and went up to the door. She knocked and Regina eagerly answered.

Regina smiled as Henry went to her. She wrapped her arms around her son and kissed his head. She looked up at Sophia and mouthed 'thank you'. The girl nodded and walked inside behind them.

Sophia watched the pair go on the couch and sit down and Henry pulled out his homework. He then proceeded to ask Regina if she could help him on his homework. Sophia sat down on the other side of the couch; she felt a little bad about watching Regina. She was a grown woman and should be able to be trusted with the thing she cares about the most, her son.

Sophia excused herself to get a glass of water when her phone buzzed. She saw it was Ty calling and answered it, "hey babe." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hey." He replied. His voice always made Sophia go a little weak at the knees and she never grew tired of hearing it.

"What's up?" She asked and leaned against the counter.

Ty sat down on his wife's bed, "so I think I basically just got permission from your parents for us to sleep in the same bed."

Sophia nearly choked on her water, "I didn't realize it was that big of an issue. I mean we're married after all." She wiped her lips with her pinky and continued to hold her class close to her face and used the other hand to hold the phone.

"Yeah well your dad was still pretty on the fence about an official thing. I mean I had been staying with you guys a little bit before the curse but..."

"No I get it. Well I'll be home soon okay? I'm at Regina's right now."

"Have you told her about what happened at the town meeting?" He asked.

Sophia shook her head, "no but I'm sure Henry is." She rolled her eyes, "they're spending some good time together I'm just chilling in the kitchen since David requested that I uphold my "supervise visits" part of our deal. So, have you gotten anywhere with Glinda?" She asked.

"No, nothing. Maybe we could ask Oz if she may have any possessions of hers that she'd have on her and maybe we could peek inside Henry's book and see if we see her there. We get a good picture, we shouldn't have a problem with finding her." Ty explained as if it was as easy as pie.

"Oh!" She interjected, "her ring! I've always had my ring, I just never recognized it as my wedding ring until after the curse broke. Maybe if he remembers what it looks like, we could look for someone wearing it. And looking in Henry's book, I didn't think of that. Looks like you will be rewarded for your good thinking tonight." She smirked deviously through the phone. "Just wait up for me."

Ty's eyebrows rose at her words, "well alright, and I'll ask him tomorrow you just worry about getting home safe okay?"

"I will I love you. Bye." She said.

"Bye. Love you." With that Ty hung up.

Sophia walked back into the living room to see Henry sitting with Regina. He was tucked into her side as they hunched over the book. "What are you two looking at?"

"I was just telling mom about Glinda! How if we find her, she could help us against Cora and the other witches!" Henry smiled proudly and went back to looking at the book.

"Do you know her? I mean back in our world. Did you ever meet her?" Sophia asked.

"Lets just say, if I had traveled to Oz back then, I would have gotten on with the wicked witches far better than the bubbly Good Witch of the South." A smirk played on Regina's lips, "so no I've never met her." She shook her head.

Sophia nodded slowly, "alright." She rubbed her hands in her thighs, "how about I go get dinner at Granny's, bring it back here for us to eat, and you two can have some bonding time." She smiled.

Regina's heart leaped in her chest that Sophia would trust her to be left alone with Henry for any amount of time, "are you sure it's alright?" She asked, thinking of David and his reaction.

"Yes, you raised him for ten years and would never hurt him in a million. So yes, I trust you Regina its alright. If David has a problem with it then he can deal with me." She explained matter-of-factly. She stood and went towards the door. She slipped back on her shoes and turned to them, "What would you like?"

They gave her their orders and she was out the door.

* * *

After Sophia left, Henry looked up at his mom, "Would you really never hurt me?" He asked.

Regina's heart hurt that her beloved baby boy could think that she had the capability to hurt him. "No." She crouched down to meet his eye level, "I'm working to redeem myself, for you, first of all." She took his chin between her forefinger and thumb, "second of all, I never really was taught to love well and you were the first anything I ever learned to love fully, where anyone could see and wouldn't judge or oppose. You were and are my son whom I love with all my heart."

Henry was silent for a moment; he didn't know what to think of all this. "I guess I understand." He let out a large breath, "didn't you have a true love? Doesn't everyone have one?"

Her mind immediately thought of Daniel. Her eyes turned sad and her brown orbs darkened. "That's a story for another time, dear." She patted Henry's hand and ushered him back to the couch.

* * *

_At Granny's_

Sophia walked into Granny's. It was packed. Or at least somewhat; most of the tables were full and all but two seats were taken at the bar. Red was working at the bar and she walked up and placed her ToGo order. Sophia turned around to take a seat as her order was placed, and right as she did, she bumped right into someone coming up to get their order. Sophia apologized for the less than graceful turn and when she looked up she was met with the blonde pixie cut, brown eyed choir teacher that she had just seen yesterday.

"Miss Pastors! I'm sorry. I didn't see you. I apologize I have a lot on my mind lately." She said sincerely. "I..."

"No it's quite alright, I know just how you feel." The choir teacher said. She smiled sadly and thought about the man she had yet to find.

Sophia cocked her head to the side. She gazed precariously at her choir teacher; what was she hiding precisely? Was she hiding anything at all or was she simply just a private person? Either could be a possibility. "Miss Pastors, if you don't mind, could I have a moment of your time?" She motioned towards a nearby empty table. She saw the choir teacher nod and went towards the table.

As they sat, Annie cupped her to go cup of, from what Sophia couldn't actually smell(the lack of a strong coffee bean smell or chocolatey aroma), assumingly tea. She rubbed her thumbs back and forth across the sleeve that helped to make holding the hot beverage more pleasing. "What would you like to ask me about? Is it class?" She asked, "I can always help you if need be." Annie finished enthusiastically.

"No, no." She shook her head. "It's just that... we're looking for someone. We need to talk to her very desperately actually. It's imperative." She began, "at the town meeting today, someone informed us that the former Evil Queen's mother, Cora, may not be the only evil witch we have to deal with." Sophia let out a shaky breath, "apparently, in a land called Oz, there were two evil witches, ones made famous by popular culture, the Wicked Witch of the West, and her sister, may have their full abilities back, like me and like Regina." She closed her eyes in defeat, "and apparently there is a witch who could help us, someone who was a very good and powerful witch in the land of Oz. We're trying to look for her, her name is Glinda. If you can help just let me know." She patted Miss Pastor's wrist. Sophia heard her order being called and looked up at Ruby at the counter with a large white bag supposedly full of the food she ordered. "Well I have to go now, please let me know if you hear anything." She got up before Annie could say another word. She grabbed her order, paid and left.

Annie was about to speak, she held up a finger to get her attention but it was no use with Sophia's back being turned and the apparent rush the young girl had in her step on the way out of the diner. "But I..." She had begun. She sighed heavily, "But I am Glinda..." Annie hung her head down in defeat. She stared at her cup of tea for a moment before getting up and leaving.

* * *

_The girl slowly walked up to the Queen's chambers. It was her first day as a lady in waiting to Queen Regina. She fiddled a bit with her necklace, a token from her mother from when she was very young, and knocked gently on the door. A yell to come in was heard and the guards standing in front of the doorframe of the Queen's door diligently opened on door without a word. She passed through the double doors of the bedchambers and nodded to the guard before he closed the door. Sophia noticed the regal Queen's back was to her and she saw her stiffen in posture as the door close. The Queen slowly turned from the window, long hair swishing with her, and tilted her head to the left. Sophia took in a deep breath and curtseyed to the Queen. _

_When she moved her head back to and stood straight her brown eyes met that of the Queen's and she knew this would be one of the most interesting experiences of her entire life. _

_Whether that be good or bad, she'd just have to play it out._

* * *

When Sophia returned with the food, Henry was the first to the door. He grabbed the food and nearly ran to the kitchen in excitement. Regina laughed when she saw what her son had done and went after him, grabbing the plates out of the cabinet in the kitchen, and setting them on the dining room table. Sophia helped Henry set out the food and they all sat down for their meal soon enough.


	5. Breakaway

**A/N: Well isn't this pretty fast? Yeah I know I'm shocked and proud of myself too haha. IDK how quick chapter six will be but I've found that typing this on my google drive at on my phone has helped me get this out a lot quicker. So umm if you see any mistakes, blame autocorrect. I really need to get a beta haha. So yeah this is unbeta-ed and umm well big bombshell this chapter. Bet none of you will see it coming. Mwhahahaha. Peace out and enjoy reading! Also reviews are appreciated! I want to know what y'all think!  
**

**Mari**

* * *

After Henry left, David came and picked him up, Sophia came up behind Regina as the older woman shut the door and made sure she could get one last look at her son.

"Regina." Sophia said.

Regina jumped slightly, clearly startled, "Oh, Sophia, are you heading out as well?" She asked.

"In a bit. I just wanted to ask you something." She motioned towards the couch and the two brunettes sat down. "This is going to sound bad but Regina I need to know. Are you only acting like you're turning good just to have Henry back? I just, everyone keeps asking me that and I assure them you're doing this because you want to be better not because it's a ploy just to get Henry."

Regina was taken aback at her friend's bluntness. She realized, had it been anyone else asking her this, she would have thrown them out and probably hurt them in some way or the other. But Sophia was her friend, and she wanted a honest answer. So she'd give her one. "Sophia, I promise you I am not doing this just to manipulate Henry back into my life. I want to be better. I realized that if Daniel saw me now, he'd hate the person he sees in me. I'm nothing like that girl he loved. That girl died with him. And now I'm hoping that by redeeming myself, I can bring her back to life and be happy for once. Not sink myself in vengeance so deep that I drown."

Sophia listened to Regina carefully, she always knew when she was lying and Regina was being one hundred percent honest with her. She was proud she was doing this, "okay good. Because once we find Glinda we have t find a way to stop your mother. I don't think either of us want her to die but maybe if we rendered her powerless, she may see that as something worse than death and finally give up."

Regina let out a breath of relief when Sophia said they didn't have to kill her mother. Her mother had done horrible things, some much worse than what she had done, but Cora was her mother and she'd never wish death upon her. "Thank you." She said. She felt that. Was all that needed to be said. She hugged her friend and watched her leave; a true and genuine feeling bubbled inside her. The woman she was becoming was someone that Daniel would be proud of.

xxxx

When Sophia arrived home, she said hello to her parents and ran straight up to her room. When she opened the door she smiled when she saw the dimly lit room. Candles were placed around the room to create the delicate glow and Ty was sitting there, waiting for her. She grinned and sat down on his lap. Her arms wound around his neck and she pecked his lips. "Well hi."

"Hey." He said with a dopey lopsided grin.

Sophia smiled, "so, Regina's was good, I think Henry enjoyed himself and I'm really proud of Regina for what she's trying to do. Daniel would be proud of her."

"Daniel?" Ty asked and cocked his head to the side.

"Regina's true love. He died a very long time ago. His death started her path of vengeance, wait, haven't I told you all this before?" She questioned.

Ty shrugged, "I don't remember, maybe I wasn't paying attention. Wait Daniel, her true love. Okay where were you going with this?"

She sighed, "I meant that like, basically, she's wanting to be the person he'd be proud to meet if he was alive." She explained.

"How long has he been dead?"

"Do you want the 28 years of the curse added into this mix?" She asked.

"No. How long until the curse was he dead?" Fear rose in his voice.

"14 years or so, why?" Sophia moved one of her hands and stroked his cheek, "what's on your mind?"

"I never told you this because I don't really want to talk about it and I was so young anyways but my mother died. You know that. Because of complications after my birth and I had an older brother, much older, I wasn't planned clearly. But my brother. His name was Daniel and he was killed 14 years before the curse."

xxxx

Sophia cradled her cell phone between her ear and her shoulder as she whipped up a batch of pancakes. "Yeah hey, Oscar. Hey it's Sophia. So I was wondering would you know if Glinda has her wedding band? Do you remember what it looks like?"

Oscar rattled his brain, thinking of what his wife's ring looked like, "I'm not sure if she has it, I know I have mine so she might but it was an opal ring with diamonds around it, they were circular gems and it was on a silver band I think? Yeah." He said, proud of himself that he could remember his wife's wedding ring.

"Ah well someone has good taste." She smiled, "I'll do some investigating and I'm hoping we'll find her."

"You and me both, Sophia, I want to find my wife." She said sadly. "It's hard being without her.

"I know, Oscar. We'll find her I promise you."

"Alright, well I have to to go now. I'll talk to you later, let me know if you find anything." Oscar said.

"I will." She said and hung up.

xxxx

Sophia walked into Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop and sighed; she didn't want to involve Rumplestilskin in this but if he had Glinda's ring because of the curse, she needed to know. If he did they were back to square one.

A girl, only a few years older it seemed, than Sophia, came out from the back. "Hello, can I help you?"

Sophia cocked her head to the side, "umm, is this not Mr. Gold's shop?" She asked and looked around the shop to make sure she was in the right place.

"No, no." She insisted, "you do have the right place. My name is Belle, Rumple and I are sort of..." She made a motion with her hand in a gesture to help her get the gist.

"Involved?" Sophia questioned. She saw the girl nod and Sophia sighed, "I'm trying to look for a piece of jewelry, would you know where he has that?"

"Yes actually, in this case I'm standing behind." She patted the top of the glass and Sophia walked towards her.

Her eyes scanned for the ring Oscar described but nothing came close. Sophia sighed in defeat and pursed her lips. "No, not here, thank you anyways, Belle." She said sweetly.

"What is something dear to you?" She asked, she felt ba she couldn't do more for the young girl.

"No. A friend. But it not being here may actually help us." She nodded. "Thanks again." What Sophia was honestly grateful for was that she didn't have to deal with Rumplestilskin. He was bad news and then some, often manipulating whatever side best benefitted him. Maybe by being with Belle, he could reform a bit.

"I see. Well I hope you find what you were looking for. Oh and Sophia?" She said as the girl was walking away. "Are you the same Sophia who is friends with Regina?"

"Yes, why?" She asked. Great, what could Regina have done to this poor girl?

"It's just, she held me captive for quite some time before the curse. And in a way, during the curse as well." Belle explained, picking at a seam in her dress, "Are you sure you want to be astound her?"

"Yes, actually I do. Because the woman that kept you away in both worlds is slowly dying, and the woman everyone should have known as Regina is beginning to fight her way back out, with the help of me and others." She held onto her purse strap and spoke with conviction in her tone. Sophia's stance was rigid, not rude or mean but she wanted to make sure Belle had no misconception of Regina now.

Belle let out a breath, "I see. Well, thank you for your honestly. I will umm, see you around town hopefully. I do hope to get the library open soon."

"Oh? That'd be wonderful." She grinned, "That sounds great. I shall see you aria d town then, Belle."

And the first thought when Sophia walked out was, was Belle the same one as the Disney princess cursed!Sophia obsessed over in the curse given memories?

xxxx

That Monday, Sophia walked into school and immediately went to her locker. "You know, this whole being queen, bringing back two very important people, practically babysitting Regina while she watches Henry, and be on the hunt for a Good Witch from Oz is a very exhausting thing." She said to Ty as he leaned against the lockers and faced her. She slammed her locker door shut a little harder than she had anticipated and earned a few stares from students and faculty passing by.

Ty was a little amused by how frustrated she got. She looked cute when she was angry, but he dare not tell her that. After Sophia closed her locker, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her hair, "Hey, you know I'm here for you, and I'm helping you do all that stuff. Get the weight of the world off your shoulders Atlas, I'm here for you." He pulled back and kissed her head. "Now come on, lets get to class."

By fourth period, Sophia wanted to just sleep the rest of her life away(a horrible pun from being from a world of fairy tale characters) but when she walked in she stopped in her tracks. Laid on the piano was a wand, it had a crystal at the too and a long cream body. Intricate little details were sprinkled about the wand that made it utterly unique. She watched as someone picked up the wand, most likely out of habit, and turned around. She was faced with her choir teacher, Annie Pastors, now donning much longer hair(more than likely due to magic) and an even softer attire than was worn before. How could be so stupid, her choir teacher was Glinda, right under her nose the entire time. Sophia's eyes traveled to the fourth finger of her teacher's left hand and it only confirmed she was Glinda; as the opal diamond ring glittered in the light that was in te room.

"I... I... But. Why didn't you say anything in Granny's when I rambled on and on about finding her?" She asked, Sophia was really confused.

"I tried but you were leaving and I did not catch your attention in time, I suppose." She stepped towards her, "But after every thing you said to me in the diner, I am more than willing to help. On one condition, I don't want anyone to die at the hands of our magic. The people of Oz were always forbidden to kill, and I myself always upheld that as a moral also no matter where my residency may be."

Sophia understood her conditions, "I don't want to kill anyone if possible. I would like to create a spell powerful enough to render Cora powerless."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Glinda said with a hopeful smile, "also one more thing before we begin our work? I'd like to be reunited with my husband if you don't mind. I can't seem to find Oscar anywhere." She finished.

"Of course!" Sophia said with glee, "we'll go after school today."

"Good." Glinda nodded in agreement.

"So wait, if you guys have battle strageties and magical stuff to plan does that mean we have the rest of the year off?" Someone asked.

Glinda laughed, "not a chance."

xxxx

Sophia walked into Granny's with Glinda in tow, if she felt nervous goodness only knows what Glinda must be feeling. She saw Oscar, his back was to them and she went up and tapped him on the shoulder. This apparently startled him and he turned his head. She gave him a quick smile before stepping out of the way and let the happy couple reunite.

Oscar saw his wife for the first time in 28 years. She had not aged a day, which was expected, but she looked so beautiful. Even moreso than the last time he saw her. His heart began to beat that fast pace he only felt around her and he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her firmly. "I missed you so much." He whispered against her lips.

"I missed you too!" Glinda said and held him tightly. Most of the patrons inside Granny's stopped to state at the reuniting couple but the didn't care, they were too wrapped up in each other. Glinda kissed him with fervor. She had kissed those lips in 28 years. She was happy to have her husband back and holding her tight.

xxxx

Sophia watched the pair with a smile and looked around Granny's. That's when she spotted her parents having a late lunch with two people opposite in the booth with them, her curiousity perked up and she made her way over. "Hey mom, dad..." She smiled at them, still not seeing who they were having lunch with. "What are you..." Her eyes fell upon Rumplestilskin and Belle. Fear struck her. Why were they having lunch with them? Belle she could understand. The girl was nice and sweet but Rumplestilskin, he only worked for his benefit and no one else's. Possibly Belle's but that was because they were involved.

Her father spoke up first, "Sophia, I'm sure you've met Belle and Mr. Gold."

"I have." She nodded. This was beyond strange.

"We invited them to lunch."

"You invited Rumplestilskin and his girlfriend to lunch, out of no where?" Sophia asked. She smelled bullshit.

Rumplestilskin finally piped in, "I wouldn't call me that, dearie."

"Oh? What you like for me to call you? Dark One? Mr. Gold? Resident McCreepy Pants?" She asked cynically.

"Try grandpa." He said and pressed a finger onto the table and shook his head.

Sophia felt as though her heart stopped. No. He was insane.

"Sophia..." He father began, "they always addressed me as King Bael. My full name is Baelfire in our world. I was sent to this world through a portal meant for my father and I. I came back a year or so later. The Blue Fairy, Mother Superior here, explained it would be in my best interest that my father not know I was back. He had apparently become too dangerous to this point. I found your mother and The Blue Fairy sent us to Neverland for quite some time. We spent over a hundred years there. We wanted to grow up, we wanted to start a family and get married so she sent us back here. When we arrived, the kingdom we landed in, the king and queen were barren and in search of an orphan heir. By this time, after the time we spent in Neverland we had only age to about sixteen, aging is extremely slow and not completely stopped. It's a common misconception due to the rather short amounts of time people tend to spend in Neverland." He stopped for a breath, "they found us and I took your mother as my Queen. Three years later, she fell pregnant with your sister, then you."

"So I'm..." She pointed a shaky finger at the imp, "his granddaughter." She felt sick inside. She was a descendant, a close one no less of such sick darkness and evil that had manipulated her very best friend for many years.

"Yes." And that's when she ran out the door. It was almost if the weather was controlled by her, but no, it wasn't. As she ran down the streets, abandoning her car at Granny's, it began to pour the rain. She couldn't believe anything her father just told her. She was related, to _him_. Of all the people she could have found her in her lineage, she did not want it to be HIM. Tears poured down her face as she found herself running to Miffin Street. Sophia ran up to the door and pounded on it with a wet fist. She was angry at everyone right now and she needed to get away.

The door opened to a confused Regina, she seemed as if she was expecting a round two with the mob of Storybrooke. She saw Sophia dripping wet and her features softened. She motioned the young girl inside and shut the door behind them.

xxxx

"I just... I just can't believe HE'S my grandfather." Sophia sobbed as Regina helped squeeze the excess water out of her hair with a towel. "Of all the people! That man ruined your life! He gave you this curse! It was his son! My father! That was the reason for all of this happening. If my dad had just went to his father back then you'd be with Daniel and you would be happy." She sobbed more and turned her body towards Regina. They sat on the edge of the tub in Regina's ensure bathroom.

Regina was silent. She had no words. Sophia was right, if that happened Regina would be with Daniel right now. They would be in a small cottage with an army of children right running around as Regina helped Daniel feed grain to their horses that they raised. "I know. But listen to me. You aren't the darkness that he is. I know that he was not the Dark One when your father was born. You aren't inherently evil." She sat the towel down and held onto Sophia's shoulder gently.

She sniffed, "are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes." She said and hugged her friend tightly, she didn't care that she was dripping wet. She pulled back and smiled sweetly, "lets get you in some pajamas as out of these clothes before you catch death."

xxxx

Sophia was changed into Regina's blue silk pajamas that she remembered wearing during the nightmare she had shortly before the curse broke. They sat in front of the fireplace in Regina's living room. Sophia had her legs pulled up to her chest and she rested her head on her knees. Sophia looked over at Regina and sighed. "Regina? Umm..."

"Yes?" She looked at her friend, "what is it?"

"I have something to tell you. Please don't be upset with me I only just found out recently."

"What is it? Are you pregnant?" She asked. Then again, Sophia was technically married but here, having a baby at 18 wasn't exactly encouraged.

"No!" Sophia looked at her shocked, "not that. I was talking to Ty after I came home from your house, that day after the town meeting and we got to talking and..." She took in a deep breath, delaying this for as long as she could. She didn't want to see Regina's reaction. "Daniel was Ty's older brother." She squeezed her eyes shut and moved her head so she couldn't see Regina's reaction.

"We would have been sisters-in-law." Regina mumbled. It was all she could say. How does someone react to that?

Sophia popped one eye open, "you're not mad?"

"No, how could I be mad about something like that? Just a little upset over what could have been but that's nothing new." She confessed sadly.

Sophia scooted closer to her and snuggled into her side, "I see. Umm could you show me to the guest room now? I'm getting kinda sleepy." She said and yawned.

"Of course. Unless you'd like to sleep next to me." She offered, after all the emotions of today, she wouldn't blame Sophia for wanting some physical comfort while she slept. Regina was a mother and this wouldn't be the first time. When Henry was growing up and he would have a nightmare, she'd let him crawl in next to her and she'd hold him so he'd have soothing dreams.

Sophia cracked a weak smile, "that sounds nice." She said and nodded. "And Regina?" She said as they stood up and headed up the staircase to Regina's room, "thank you for all of this." She said and hugged her friend tight once they reached the top of the stairs.

"No problem, Sophia." She said and pulled back, "now let's go to sleep before we're both too cranky to stand each other."


	6. Gone, Gone, Gone

**A/N: Check this out! Chapter six is up! I know this is kinda short but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting! If I seem like I'm rushing stuff it's cause it's basically canon stuff like what went on in the show, happened in here. If anything changed I'd specify. So stable queen shippers! Here is your chapter and I promise there will be lots more to come. Possibly so much that the rating may go up to M. Again I also apologize for stupid grammatical mistakes, my phone hates me. This is unbeta'd but I'm hoping to get a beta soon. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

When Regina woke the next morning, there was a loud banging on her front door. People were going to wear a hole in her door if they kept banging on it. Regina opened her eyes and looked down at the brunette curled up next to her. Her best friend look very small, curled up slightly and faced Regina. She thought to leave her sleeping but the loud banging was probably because there were people looking for Sophia and of course, by coming to Regina's house, that obviously meant Regina instead had kidnapped Sophia. Regina nudged Sophia, she hated to wake her but she felt she need to.

Sophia was sleeping hard as a log. She didn't dream, she just simply recharged her body from the emotional events of yesterday. She woke and she first smelled a scent that no doubt belonged to Regina. She shook her head and scrunched her nose, "Mmm Regina? What's going on?" Then she heard the banging on the door. "Oh damn they've got a whole army out there I bet." Sophia threw back the covers and got out of bed. She was first out the door and Regina followed her downstairs and to the front door. Sophia magically swung it open and her father barged in.

"Sophia! Sophia are you alright?" He grabbed her shoulders and began checking her over. She seemed alright but with Regina's devious magic could easily be poisoning his daughter from the inside out.

"Dad! I'm fine!" She shoved him off her. "I'm alright. I came here after the bombshell you not so gently dropped on me yesterday! I didn't want to deal with all that! I went to Regina and I stayed the night here."

Her father took a step back, "You came here of your own will?"

"Of course I did! She's my best friend!" Sophia looked at her dad with a sad look. "I can't believe you're being like this. Give Regina a fucking chance! You're giving your dad one. Just because he means something to you. Well Regina means something to me. She's my friend and has done just as many terrible things as him." Her fists shook angrily as she held them close to her side. "I can believe how you're being right now." She said. "Or really anytime. I can't bring up Regina around you because you go into this big ass speech about how I should watch myself. Well you know who should watch themselves? You. You have a hormonal teenage daughter that is tapping in her powerful magic after 28 years so you ought to watch it, daddy dearest." Sophia was raging, she was finally breaking. Tears stung in her eyes and Regina stood back in shock, no one had ever stood up for her like that. Not ever. Anyone who had was often passive about it and while it was appreciated, it was often not successful.

Baelfire looked at his daughter in shock. He had never, in his years of raising her, seen her this angry. She was crying and shouting and making quite the scene. He was thankful they were in Regina's home because if this had been at Granny's anyone and everyone would see. Bae slowly took a step towards his daughter and let out a deep breath, "Sophia, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you felt that way..."

"No idea!? No idea! Are you serious?" She shook her fists angrily at her side once more. "Please, get out of Regina's house. Let me cool down and I will come home." Sophia was already calming down after getting all that off her chest but she needed to fully recover before she stepped foot in her home.

Baelfire slowly nodded, "okay, Sophia." He said and stepped back in defeat. "Know that I love you and I'll see you at home." He slowly turned to walk away with the others that had gathered to go to Regina's house to get Sophia back.

Sophia shut the door and sighed, "I'm sorry abou them." She glared at them through the living room window. She turned around and wrapped her arms around herself, "they don't get it. I spent a good two years with you and I know you."

Regina was still in shock. She walked towards the girl with sad eyes, "Sophia, no one has ever stuck up for me like that. Ever. You stood up to your own father to defend me." Tears pooled in Regina's eyes, "I wanted you to know that I'm not only redeeming myself for Henry and to be better but it's for you too. I want us to be good friends for a long time, I messed things up last time by taking things too far. I could have stopped like you urged me to."

Sophia looked up at her and gave her a weak smile, "Wow." She said. She hugged Regina tight and smiled brighter, "thanks." She said, "Regina, it's alright, that is in the past and now we are going to help bring Snow and Emma back and make sure that Cora doesn't do any harm to Storybrooke." She explained. "Now umm I actually have to get to school so I'm going to take a shower and magic me some clothes. If you wanted to come by at lunch or something so we can meet with Glinda that'd be awesome. I need to keep my mind off my family."

Regina pulled back slightly, "Alright I'll see what I can do." She let go of the young girl, "Sophia?" She asked as she watched Sophia walked up the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For being here for me." Regina said with a bright smile.

"You're welcome."

xxxx

As the days went by, Sophia had encouraged Regina to seek more professional help than just spilling her guts to her late into the night. Regina began to talk to Archie and that's what she had done that morning only to be interrupted by Doctor Whale.

Later that night after Regina had dinner with Sophia and Ty, she was warming up to the boy and he grew on her. He was much like his older brother and she told him how proud Daniel would be of him. The young boy had appreciated Regina's kind words and even hugged her at the end of the dinner. As Regina drove back to her home on the storming night she pressed on the brakes to look away from the blinding lightning that shot through the sky. She looked up when the sky was now just full of rain to see the figure of a man she knew far too well. "Daniel..." She whispered and after another strike of lightning she turned her head away. When she turned back she saw he was gone. It must have been an illusion...

xxxx

"I'm sorry you you saw WHO?!" Sophia said over the phone. She and Ty were sitting on their bed as he gave her a neck and shoulder massage. She tried to mask her grunts of pleasure so Regina didn't think they were doing something naughty while she was on the phone with her.

"Daniel. I think I saw him. Sophia, I swear, I saw him. What if he's alive, if he's alive we can be together..." Regina said, she was dumbstruck. She couldn't believe that Daniel could be alive. If that meant she could feel his arms around her one more time then she'd die a happy woman.

Sophia really hoped that Ty couldn't hear Regina. The prospect of brother being alive may do some emotional damage she didn't want to happen if Daniel truly wasn't alive. "Regina, I'll look into it alright? Maybe you've just been overexerting yourself by using magic when me, you, and Glinda practice our magic together." She sighed, her best friend and her school teacher were often very stubborn when it came to this. They often didn't see eye to eye while they practiced magic. One would always insist practicing one spell and the other would do the same. Sophia often felt as though they never got anything done because of it.

"No, Sophia, I'm fine. I'm going to go talk to Doctor Whale to see if he's the reason behind it."

"You're gonna what? Alone? Oh, no, I'm going with you." She made a move to get up but Regina's next words stopped her.

"No, Sophia, if Daniel is alive and he's hurt or anything I need to face this alone. You'd do the same for Ty." Regina explained.

Sophia slowly nodded. Regina was right, Sophia would do anything for her husband's safety, "Alright, but be careful, okay? I don't like how I feel about you crossing Whale." She said, a pout formed on her lips.

Regina laughed quietly at her friend who was probably pouting on the other side of the line, "Yes, I will remember to be safe. I will see you later." She said.

"Okay. See you."

xxxx

What Regina had ended up finding was that Daniel was in fact a live. But a monster. The words had shook her to her very core. She had quickly gotten Dr. Whale to the ER where they took care of him and the nurse that she had brought him into apparently called David. When he had arrived she explained to him who Daniel was and he already knew. Snow and her big mouth just couldn't keep shut. Even after all these years Snow had no problem airing out everyone's dirty laundry to anyone that had ears.

As Regina and David had fought to let Regina see Daniel in the stables after Daniel had attacked Henry, tears poured down the broken woman's face. The possibility of having Daniel back was too high that she would not risk David putting him down like he was euthanizing some horse. She beat on his arm and finally he conceded. Now with deep breaths, Regina opened the door. Light poured into the stable stall, blinding poor Daniel like he hadn't seen the light of day for years. Regina looked at him with a look of utter hope and excitement to see him again for the first time properly in about thirty years. It had been that long. She felt so old now but because of magical means she didn't look a day over 32. As he came towards her, a hand outstretched she wanted to take it and run away with him like they had planned so long but her joy was short lived. He had wrapped his hand firmly around her throat and slammed her against the wall.

"Daniel... it's me..." She gasped for air as his fingers continued to crush her windpipe. "I love you..." Her last bit of air choked out. She watched in her peripherals as he blinked rapidly and let go of her. She coughed violently, trying to rush as much air back into her lungs as she possibly could. Regina placed one hand on the wall to steady herself and when she recovered she looked up to see Daniel, her Daniel, not the monster Dr. Whale had brought back. They ran towards each other and embraced. Regina rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe it's really you!" She sobbed and held onto him tighter. When they pulled back and searched for his eyes and his expression became slightly pained. No, she couldn't lose him again. Regina took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly. A rush of multi-colored light pulsed out from them and they pulled back for air.

Daniel's eyes blinked rapidly and his innocent blues slowly returned. He felt no more pain, whatever magic Regina had just performed had work. He was here. Daniel looked at her with a lopsided grin and pulled her closer. They held onto each other for a good five minutes before parting.

"I'm really back!" He said excitedly. He reached up to stroke Regina's hair, "your hair, it's so short." He laughed, "You always wanted it short."

"Yes I did." She said and rested her head on his chest, "this land is much different, Daniel, and there's much to explain, but I'm just happy you're here. For good. With me." She said and looked up into his eyes. She kissed him softly and smiled, "I think we need to go home. Maybe get you a change of clothes and eating a decent meal will hopefully get things a little less stressed."

Daniel nodded, "I'd like that."

xxxx

After several questions about this world, specifically it's technology, and a tour of her house, Regina and Daniel searched her closet for something clean and decent for Daniel to wear. Regina huffed and stood back up after bending over and rummaging through a couple boxes. "I'll just have to..." She waved her hand and magically a pair of sweatpants, boxers, and a white t-shirt, fit for Daniel, appeared in her hand. "Here. Try these."

Daniel stared at her blankly, "Aid you just use magic? But why?"

Regina sighed, "Another thing I have to explain. Yes, I do use magic, but for good." She said reassuringly, "please know that."

Daniel nodded slowly and took the clothes, disappearing off into the bedroom to change. Regina followed him out and leaned against the doorframe of her closet and watched him change. His body was not one bit different than the last time she saw it. It had been firmly pressed against her bare body and she shivered at the memory. They'd get to that point again, soon enough, but for right now Regina wanted to just crawl into bed with him and sleep in his arms.

A quizzical expression appeared on Daniel's face when he caught Regina staring, "See something you like?"

Regina giggled and walked over to him. Daniel now stood in just his sweatpants with no shirt on. She saw the scar from what she assumed was what Dr. Whale had done to him in order for Daniel to be standing before her and she traced it gently with a fingertip. She looked up at him to make sure she wasn't hurting him and he assured her she wasn't. Regina placed one hand on the other side of his chest and leaned in. She kissed the scar from top to bottom and then rested her head on his chest. The beating of his new heart soothed her. It gave her peace of mind that he was really here. "Please keep your shirt off this is nice." She confessed with a smile.

"Alright, I think I will." Daniel complied and wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"Daniel?" She asked. Regina lifted up her head and tilted it slightly, "Are you upset about what I have told you?"

"No. I know your reasons and I don't condone what you've done but I know you're trying to be better." He said and kissed her head.

Regina smiled, "Okay." She said and broke the embrace. She began to change for bed and slipped on a simple short silk nightgown and laughed when Daniel picked her up and laid her on the bed, "Whoa, tiger. Easy there, don't want to overstress that new heart of yours." She said with a giggle. Regina pulled the covers over them and she snuggled close. She wanted to keep warm and he was the perfect furnace. Regina leaned up and kissed him gently before she dropped her head to the pillow and fell asleep as Daniel wrapped his arms around her. Needless to say, it was the best night of slight either of them had ever experienced.


	7. Come and Get It

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope this wasn't too long of a wait. Here is chapter seven. Sorry if it's a little short but there's a lot of stable queen ahead as well as the plot progressing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina awoke the next morning wrapped in the arms of a man she never thought she'd see again. She burrowed herself further into his arms and felt him tighten them around her. This is how it should have always been between them. She should have been waking up in his strong arms for many years now, but fate had other ideas. However, now, fate was kind to her and she had Daniel back.

The man next to her stirred and she looked up at him as his blue eyes blinked open. Daniel stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, "Well, good morning, Gina." Daniel was the only one to ever use that nickname with her and she always would let him. The nickname Gina gave her a sense of freedom, it sounded less formal, and she always felt more light and pure when she was called that.

"Good morning, Daniel. A very good morning it is." She grinned and kissed him. Regina tilted her head to the side and gave him a goofy smile that only further showed just how in love she was with him.

Daniel ceased the strokes to her hair and wrapped his arm around her waist. Daniel looked past her to look properly around her room, it seemed like her, in a way. "So, my love, what would you like to do today?"

"Well, for starters, I think you'd maybe like to see your brother again." Regina said and reached up to stroke his cheeks.

Daniel was flabbergasted, "I'm sorry, what? Ty... you know my little brother Tybalt?" He saw Regina nod, "but... but how?"

"A very dear friend of mine who was close to me for a short time before the curse... he is her husband. Your brother's a king."

"I'm sorry what?" He cocked his head to the side, "little Ty. A king?"

Regina nodded, "from what Sophia, my friend, has told me, Ty saved her father from an ambush and Sophia's father had him knighted and he and Sophia fell and love and were married shortly before their coronation as king and queen of their kingdom." Regina held his face in her hands so she could look at him, "Is something troubling you about this, love?" She leaned in and pressed her lips to his softly.

Daniel shook his head, "nah, I'm just really proud of him." Daniel ran his hands up and down Regina's back absently, "So. I'm hungry, what do you say to showing me the different kinds of food this world has while we eat." Daniel smirked and pecked her lips. "Because I could eat just about anything."

"You've been dead for quit some time of course you'd eat anything." She kissed him back, "But alright. Lets good." She said and grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bed.

xxxx

Regina led Daniel down the stairs and into the kitchen. She quickly pulled out a skillet, carton of eggs, and a sald shaker. Regina sat the ingredients on the counter and looked up at her fiancé, who had a bemused expression on his face.

"Are you alright, dear?" She asked in a kind and sweet tone now only reserved for Henry. Although, if she were going by this very minute, that tone would be used for Daniel as well. It was her real voice to be honest. Not the upset tone she often had with her mother in her youth, not the commanding voice of a feared queen, and not the voice of a broken woman who just wanted to be happy. Regina's true voice was light, fun, and airy, because that's how she felt when she used it. She was free.

Daniel met her brown eyes and smiled, "Yes, I'm alright. You're just. All of this." He made a big motion to symbolize the situation, "We finally get to be together. This won't be the first morning we make breakfast together, last night won't be the only time we fall asleep in what's now our bed, and this morning won't be the only time we wake up in each other's arms. I'm so excited for our life together." Daniel explained. He was marveled by the potential their relationship now had.

Regina blushed profusely, "Daniel, you're too sweet." She said, "But, yes I'm excited for this life together as well." Regina replied, "We get our happy ending." She went to where he stood next to the kitchen island and kissed him. Regina's arms found their way around Daniel's neck and the kissed quickly grew passionate. She gasped against his lips; she had not been kissed like this in quite some time. Regina played with the hair at the nape of his neck and pressed her body impossibly closer to his. She backed up until her back hit the kitchen island and she felt Daniel pick her up by the thighs and place her on the island's tabletop. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to run her hands up and down his back. Daniel broke their kiss and began to kiss down her neck and ravished her collarbone. Regina threw back her head in pleasure as he ravished her.

Regina was about to let him take her then and there. She didn't care how unromantic it was. She had waited so long for this man to re-enter her life. So she was damned determined to let him re-enter inside her after almost forty years.

Her thoughts were broken however, by the jingling of a key in the lock of her front too. She heard it swing open but the couple were too wrapped in each other to stop. She stroked his hair with one hand as Daniel kissed the swell of the top of her breasts that were exposed by the skimpy nightgown she wore. Footsteps made their way into the kitchen and a loud "OH MY GOD." Was heard.

This broke the couple apart. Well, not really, they simply just ceased what they were doing to looked at the five foot four brunette who now stood with her hand clamped over her eyes.

"Please tell me I did not just see that." Sophia said in a hopefully but not really kind of tone.

"See the love of my life ravishing me on the kitchen island? Yes I think you did see that." The cynical mask of Regina Mills had slipped on so one built of straight aggravation and anger did not take its place.

"So he's back." She said and still didn't take her hand away from her eyes.

"Yes. And Sophia we're not naked, you can take away the hand." Regina said with a smirk.

"Umm no thanks. I'll just ugh. Be on my way out. Meet ugh, Glinda and I out by the Toll Bridge at eleven so we can practice, alright?" She said without needing an answer from Regina and turned around. She nearly smakcked herself into a wall before she took the hand away and hurried out.

Daniel looked back at his now desheveled from their brief encounter fiancée and smirked, "So that's my sister in law?"

Regina laughed, "yes."

"My brother sure knows how to pick 'em, huh?" He asked and lowered his head to begin kissing her neck again.

"Oh you don't even know the half of it." She giggled and let him kiss her neck once more.

xxxx

On her way to meet Sophia and Glinda, Regina took Daniel with her to Granny's to pick up some coffee and snacks for the women. Magic was an exhausting art at time and practicing it in preparation for three evil witches was not a small feat. Regina simply had Daniel stay in the car and ran into Granny's to get her food and drinks and come straight back out. Regina dropped Daniel off at Sophia's house because she knew Ty was staying there and she'd let the brothers reconnect while the women were off doing their thing. Regina pulled up near the Toll Bridge and parked her Mercedes Benz. She got out of the car and sat the bag of snacks and the drinks on the hood so she could lock her car and spotted the two women down by the stream. Regina picked up what she had brought them and went over to the edge of the railing, "If you'd like to eat and drink what I brought you, I suggest you get up here."

Sophia heard her friend's voice from above her and looked up. She saw her best friend dangling a white paper bag over the railing to tempt them to come up. "If you know what's good for you, you'll instead come down here." She countered an raised an eyebrow.

Regina magicked down to where they were and laughed, "Here you are." She tossed the bag to Sophia and rolled her eyes.

"So how are things with you and Daniel?" Sophia asked with a knowing smirk on her lips.

Regina hid a blush, "They're just fine thanks for asking." She said.

"I don't really need to ask though. I see the hickey."

"Excuse me?" Regina asked.

"On your collarbone. There's a hickey that Daniel left?" Sophia countered.

"Oh umm that." She pulled at her coat, "Daniel and I have been apart for a very long time Sophia. We just want to know the other one is really there. That this is really happening." Regina crossed her arms over her chest.

During this conversation, Glinda looked between the women curiously. "Would you like for me to leave and come back?" She asked with a smirk.

"No no." Regina said with a wave. "Lets get on with this."

"Right." Glinda gave a curt nod and went over to the two women.

Sophia sat down the bag and concentrated, her hands began to glow in a purple aura. Regina's began to do the same and Glinda pulled her wand from her inside jacket pocket. She pointed it outwards towards them as they began to stand in a circle. Combining their magic would be the hardest part. Sophia concentrated and tried to find where her magic would harmonize with the other two women and they do the same. A unified light began to form in the middle and a large explosion occurred. Regina took the brunt of the magic expelled and was thrown back against the rocks. The other two simply staggered and bent over to catch their breath.

"Is everyone alright?" Glinda asked as she straightened up and dusted herself off.

"I'm okay!" Sophia said. She held out her index finger, "One minute. That took a bit out of me." She sucked in several deep breaths and quickly coughed them out after inhaling dust from the rocks.

Regina was quiet. Too quiet. Glinda and Sophia were now worried and Sophia rushed over to the dust cloud left over from the magical mishap and knelt down by Regina. Only when she got closer did she see something very off about her best friend.

"Regina?" She asked almost hesitantely.

Regina stirred from being thrown onto her side and remained there. "Mmm what?" She asked. Then she caught it. Her voice was higher than she last remembered. Her brow furrowed and she turned over onto her back.

Sophia screamed and jumped up from being at her friend's side. "Regina? Is that you?"

"Yes of course it's me!" She said. She gave Sophia a dirty look at looked down. Her clothes looked big on her and long black hair tumbled over her shoulders and onto her coat. She grabbed at the hair and studied it. "What?" She ran her fingers through it and tugged on it. Nope, it wasn't budging.

"You're... young." Sophia cocked her head to the side, "you're like my age." Sophia crouched down and reached out to touch Regina's youthful face. "Seriously you look eighteen, Regina."

Regina gave her another dirty look, "you're so funny. No really come on that's impossible."

Sophia went over to her purse and dug through it. She pulled out a silver compact and opened it for Regina. Sophia handed it to her and waited.

Regina's hand shook as she held the compact, she looked eighteen! This was impossible. Then again, with magic, anything could happen. She touched a hand to her cheek and looked from left to right. She studied her face and quickly shut the compact. "I can't believe this happened. All magic comes with a price I suppose." Regina stood up and smacked her hands against her sides in defeat. "Lets just get back in town and see if someone knows how to reverse this because I assume neither of you do, right?" She asked.

The two others both shook their head.

"Regina, do you want to borrow some of my clothes until we get this resolved?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, sure. Thank you. We'll head back to your house... Oh no! Daniel is there! He can't see me like this!" She grabbed both of her cheeks, "I'm so screwed."

"Hey Regina, look at the bright side." Sophia began.

"Which would be what?" She asked.

"You don't have the hickeys anymore." Sophia winked and magicked up to Regina's car.

xxxx

When they pulled into the driveway with their respective cars (Glinda and Sophia in Glinda's car and Regina in her Mercedes), the front door opened and Daniel and Ty stepped out laughing.

Regina suddenly felt nervous and slowly stepped out of the car. She braced herself for Daniel's reaction and closed the door back.

"Gina?" He blinked a couple of times to make sure he was seeing his fiancée like she looked when they first met.

"Daniel." Regina said with tension in her tone.

Daniel walked towards her, "you look damn good for your age." He said with a laughed and pulled her close.

"You're not upset or anything?"

"No. I'm assuming this is magic gone awry." He asked and kissed her hair.

"Yes." She said and snuggled into him. "Your comment about my age is not appreciated by the way." She said and smacked his arm.

"Sorry." He said and kissed her head.

Regina sighed, "I just want to know how to fix this."

Sophia bit her lip, "umm I want to know as well but maybe we should move this inside." She said and motioned them all in. She closed the door and went into the living room with them and sat next to Ty. She immediately snuggled into his side and looked at them.

"We need to talk to Gold." Regina said. She looked so small curled up next to Daniel with an apparent age difference showing, temporarily at least.

"I'll talk to him. He's my grandfather, it'll be neutral ground."

"I'm sorry he's your what?" Daniel asked.

"Rumplestilskin is my grandfather. My father is the whole reason he created the curse Regina cast." She sighed, "it's a very long story but I will talk to him and get this issue resolved soon." She said with a smile.

Regina merely nodded and snuggled further into Daniel's arms. "Can I borrow some of your clothes now?"

xxxx

The bell above the door at Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop jingled and Sophia walked in a strong stride through the door.

"Is anyone here?" She asked. She was really hoping for Belle again but she knew she would probably not be that lucky twice.

The curtain folded back and Rumple stepped out from behind it, cane first. "Can I help you, dearie?" He asked in his sickenly sweet Scottish accent.

"Do you know how to reverse an aging spell?" She asked and took a few steps toward him.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific."

"Something went wrong and now Regina is my age. Can you reverse it?" Sophia tucked her hair behind her ears and hoped for the best.

He opened a case in front of him and pulled out a vial of something. "Have her down this in one go and her majesty shall be back to normal."

"What do you want for this?" She asked in a suspicious tone.

"Lets just say, this is a welcome to the family gift." He replied.

Sophia shuddered at the reminder that they were family now. "Fine. Thanks... What do you want me to call you?"

"Grandfather is fine." He said and made a matter of fact motion with his hand.

"Okay. Thank you, grandfather." She couldn't honestly believe she managed to say that without vomiting.

"Oh Sophia. I've invited your parents to dinner tonight at my home. I do hope you can join." He said and leaned on his cane in front if him.

Sophia got that sick feeling in her stomach again, "I'll see." She replied and swiftly left.

xxxx

"Hey I'm back." She said and closed the door. She handed the vial to Regina and sighed, "He said if you down this you should be okay."

Regina took it quickly and a puff of smoke engulfed her. "I'm me. I think." She said and touched her sides. Her voice was back to normal and everything seem good.

"Aww I liked having someone my own age." Sophia said with a pout.

"I'm sorry dear." She said and hugged Sophia. "You're still my friend." She rubbed Sophia's back affectionately. "Now. I think maybe we should give combining our magic a rest for a couple days."

Sophia laughed and pulled back, "I think so too." Sophia smiled, "did Glinda go home?"

"Yeah. She said she and Oscar had quite the night in planned." Regina nodded.

"Ah I see. Well now that you're no longer jailbait I'm sure that you and Daniel have one planned too." Sophia smirked and looked past her friend to Daniel who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Regina turned her head away and blushed, "Sophia!" She said and laughed, "I can't believe you said that." Regina pulled away, "But I think you have the same idea." She said.

"Alright fine." She laughed. Her mind went to the dinner invitation her grandfather had have and sighed quietly. She might as well. An alliance may come out of it. "Well I'll see you guys later then."

xxxx

When they arrived home Daniel sat Regina down on the couch and went back out to the car. He said that he had talked to Ty and now had a surprise for her. He passed by her once more when going up the stairs to their bedroom.

Daniel came back down minutes later and took Regina by the hands upstairs. When they entered, Regina gasped. The room was dimly lit with candles that smelled of lavender and vanilla, there was a trail of rose petals leading up to the bed, and soft music was playing.

"Oh Daniel... This is so romantic." She said and turned to him. "You stay right here." She gently kissed him and disappeared into her closet. She found a very sexy and revealing nightgown that she had never worn before. She bought it shortly after the curse was cast. It was an impulse but because she felt as though in it, she felt the kind of beautiful only Daniel made her feel.

She came out in a nightie that came to mid thigh. It was a deep plum purple with dark green lacing. It had a low v-neck that revealed the swell of her breasts. She sauntered towards Daniel and gently pressed him into the bed. "Are you sure your heart can handle this?"

Daniel was utterly hypnotized by this woman. He loved what she was wearing. It left him speechless. He let her push him wherever she pleased and nodded. "Yeah. I think so."

"Good." She said and pressed her lips to his, letting her impulses take over.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm going to do a separate one shot of a continuation of stable queen's romantic evening. Be sure to look for that! I shall do the awkward dinner in the next chapter and maybe get some action going after that. Reviews are really appreciated. xoxoxoxo**

**Mari**


End file.
